Pikachu
by Linali
Summary: The prequel to Catzilla, involving Catherine's dog, Pikachu


Pikachu  
  
"I don't know, Trowa." Quatre said,  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"She'll love it, Quatre, I can guarantee it," the boy responded, flipping his long bangs back into his eyes. He held up the little brown puppy,  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day:  
  
"Let's play a game!" Duo suggested.  
  
"I want Pikachu!" Catherine demanded. She and Trowa had finally stopped playing Pokemon long enough for Duo to make his suggestion.  
  
"NOT Pokemon!" he said.  
  
"But I want Pikachu!" Catherine demanded.  
  
"Here." Trowa held up the little brown puppy.  
  
"That's NOT a PIKACHU!" she said.  
  
"It's NAME is Pikachu, Catherine," Trowa said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"It is now," Heero mumbled under his breath. She took the puppy from Trowa,  
  
"Awww! How cute! Hello little Pikachu!" Catherine cooed. The puppy whimpered.  
  
"Awww, I bet you're hungry, Pikachu, I wonder if we have any Pokemon food around here." she took the little creature to the kitchen. The others looked at Trowa and sweatdropped.  
  
"You got her a puppy?" Duo demanded. Trowa shrugged,  
  
"I figured it'd shut her up about the game."  
  
"You're just as bad about it, Trowa,"  
  
"I'm not obsessed with Pikachu!" he argued.  
  
"No, but you're obsessed with Pokemon," Duo pointed out.  
  
"Gotta catch em all." Trowa said,  
  
"Hey! You tricked me!"  
  
"Pokemon." Quatre said.  
  
"Gotta catch em all." Trowa responded, then glared at Quatre,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Quatre giggled,  
  
"Hee hee."  
  
"Pokemon!" Relena didn't want to be left out of the new game.  
  
"Gottacatchemall!" Trowa responded. Relena giggled now too, it was kinda funny watching the ever-silent Trowa obsess over a game.  
  
"What'd you do to him?" Howard asked. The entire group laughed,  
  
"We just said Pokemon." Wufei said.  
  
"Gotta catch em all!" Trowa said. Howard laughed,  
  
"Hehehe, he's really obsessed isn't he?"  
  
"Come on, Pikky chu, let's go see what those goofy boys are up to!" Catherine walked into the room holding the tiny puppy and a bag of puppy food. Howard raised an eyebrow,  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"It's my Pikachu!" Catherine replied,  
  
"Isn't he adorable?"  
  
"Oh dear.who got her the puppy?" Howard asked. Trowa raised his hand,  
  
"I did, why?"  
  
"It's a Pikachu!" Catherine insisted.  
  
"Well.you do know that Wufei has a cat, right?" Howard said. Trowa sweatdropped.  
  
"A.cat?" he asked. Howard nodded,  
  
"Yes, a cat."  
  
Wufei nodded,  
  
"Yes, I have a cat." The crack in the door opened a little wider and a white cat walked in,  
  
"and here he is," Wufei stated, walking over to the feline. The cat sniffed the air, then hissed in the general direction of Pikachu, and headed out the door. Wufei lunged for it,  
  
"Come back here!" he called, dashing out the door after it. The Gundam pilots all sweatdropped.  
  
"Umm.." Trowa said, "I think we have a problem."  
  
"Kitty doesn't seem to like Pikachu," Quatre stated.  
  
"Meowth never liked Pikachu," Catherine informed them,  
  
"He was always trying to capture Pikachu to send back to Team Rocket's boss, but Ash took care of Pikachu."  
  
"Are you inferring Wufei is Team Rocker?" Heero asked.  
  
"Team ROCKET, Heero," Trowa corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, Team Rocket's the only one with a Meowth in the whole show just about," she replied.  
  
"Wufei isn't Team ROCKET," Heero responded,  
  
"He's one of us."  
  
"His Meowth wants to get my Pikachu!" Catherine wailed,  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
The silent clown moved towards the door,  
  
"Euh.I think I'll stay out of this," he said, dashing out the room.  
  
"TROWAAAA!" Catherine wailed,  
  
"You hafta save my Pikachu from that mean Meowth!"  
  
"I don't think Meowth's going to cause Pikachu many problems," Duo said, looking at the puppy,  
  
"Cats don't chase dogs."  
  
"Pikachu isn't a dog! He's a Pikachu!" Catherine yelled. Duo covered his ears,  
  
"Okay okay, he's a Pikachu, anywayz, he's gonna be a lot bigger than Wufei's cat."  
  
"Meowth." Catherine interrupted.  
  
"Fine, he's gonna be a lot bigger than Meowth, so it shouldn't really be a problem."  
  
"That Meowth BETTER leave my Pikachu alone!"  
  
"My cat doesn't want anything to do with your ugly mutt," Wufei said, walking in with his precious feline.  
  
"He's not ugly and he's not a mutt!" Catherine protested,  
  
"Pikachu is an electric mouse!"  
  
"Doesn't look like any mouse I've ever seen," Wufei snapped. The cat hissed. Catherine glared at Wufei,  
  
"He's a PIKACHU!" she screamed. Wufei pulled out his katana,  
  
"Well whatever he is, he better leave my cat alone or I'll make chop suey out of him."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PIKACHU!" Catherine wailed. Trowa walked in and Quatre gave him an I-told-you-this-was-a-bad-idea look. The silent clown shrugged, it had stopped his sister's obsession with the game, and had therefore accomplished its mission.  
  
"Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
  
Trowa sweatdropped. 


End file.
